THE END OF THE WORLD!
by Nazgul67
Summary: Pinkie Pie claims it's the end of the world, and everyone believes her.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle scanned through her book quickly. She was sitting in the middle of a humongous pile of books, in her library. Not that I actually need to tell you this for you to know.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. "Hello Twilight!"

The purple unicorn turned her head to see Pinkie Pie at the doorway. Not good. Pinkie Pie ALWAYS means trouble.

"Oh, hi Pinkie Pie," she said. "It's a lovely day today, isn't it?"

"Oh yes!" the pink earth pony cried out. "But...what is today?"

"Today's the twenty-third of May, 2011 and it's a Saturday. Why?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened. She gasped. "23 May 2011?" she asked.

Twilight Sparkle had no idea where this was coming to. "Yes?" she half-stated half-asked.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie let out a scream and starting running around crazily. "It's the end of the world! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" she screamed, making for the door.

"What?" Twilight Sparkle asked. She gave herself a face-hoof. Typical Pinkie Pie.

She heard _more _screams outside. She opened her door, looked outside, and saw the worst sight of her life! Ponies ran everywhere, screaming for all they were worth, and for what? No good reason?

"Girls, girls, what's going on?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face. She suspected something funny going on.

"Y'all don't wanna know, sugarcube!" Applejack cried out, before adding a bunch of screams.

"It's so not cool!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"All my beautiful dresses will come to waste!" Rarity screamed.

"And all my little animal friends will die!" Fluttershy wailed.

"And no one will be left to come to my parties!" Pinkie Pie piped in. "That won't be much fun! A party of one!"

"It's - it's -!"

Everyone stopped running around and screaming. They put on serious and straight faces, saying in unison, "The End Of the World."

And then they started running around and screaming again.

"Run for your lives!"

"Twilight, what are you doing? RUN!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Girls, you're over-reacting. What makes you think the world is going to end?" she asked.

"Pinkie Pie said so!" Apple Bloom said, pointing a hoof at Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked, turning to face Pinkie Pie. Her face didn't promise anything good for her.

Pinkie Pie chuckled nervously, before bursting into fits of piercing screams.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Even if it _is _the end of the world, is screaming to death the way to do it?"

Everyone stopped and looked at her. They all shook their heads.

"Laying in the clouds is the way to spend your last hours of your life! Or maybe showing off your flying skills! That's SOO awesome!" Rainbow Dash cried out, doing lazy loops in the sky.

"Making new friends and having quiet tea-parties." Fluttershy said.

"Picking apples!" Applejack said.

"No, I think designing sparkling dresses is the wisest thing to do," Rarity said.

"Reading books!" Twilight exclaimed.

"HAVING FUN!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her weirdly.

"What exactly does 'fun' mean to you, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"A farewell party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, excitedly. "There'll be cakes, and balloons, and presents, and streamers, and dancing, and games!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, to be nudged by Applejack.

Twilight smiled, but she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie, but it seems not everyone enjoys parties as much as you do." she said.

This time it was Pinkie Pie's turn to groan.

"I have an idea!" Twilight said. "Why don't we _all _do what we like best for the rest of our lives?"

"Great idea! Who's coming to watch me fly in the sky?" Rainbow Dash asked. She let out soft air notes for "fly" and "sky".

A few random ponies, including Derpy, nodded their heads.

"Awesome! Now prepare to be amazed!" Rainbow Dash shouted, as she disappeared in the clouds.

"Does anypony here want to help me collect gems and diamonds?"Rarity asked.

"I do!" Spike said, raising an arm in the air.

"Come along, then darling," Rarity said, walking away with a love-sick Spike trailing behind her.

So everyone went their own way, until an hour later (it was eleven o'clock now) they all met at the Times Square.

"So," Twilight Sparkle said, "did you all enjoy yourselves?"

"Mm-mm." Everyone said, as they nodded their heads.

"So...what do we do next?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Are we ready for another -"

"Hold on, girls," Twilight said. "What about a group activity?"

"Sure! But...what group activity?" everyone asked.

"Y'all do that. Ah'm gonna be here with doing the chores with mah sis," Applejack said, as she attempted to run away.

"Whoa! Applejack, hold on!" Rainbow said, teeth gripping and pulling on Applejack's tail, like what Applejack ALWAYS did to her.

"Let go of mah tail, Rainbow," Applejack replied.

"But Twilight Sparkle said 'Group Activity'!" Rainbow Dash shouted,

"Can't hear yer!" Applejack said.

"I said Twilight said 'Group Activity'!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed again.

"Ah can't hear yer!" Applejack said.

"I said Twilight - oops," Rainbow Dash said, as she let go of Applejack's tail and as she watched the crimson-orange pony gallop away.

"Don't worry, she won't get far," a small pony with a smaller voice said.

"She will. Who knows where her sister is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She's right here," the small pony said.

"Apple Bloom?" everyone asked, looking down to the tiny yellow pony.

And very soon, Applejack appeared out of nowhere. "Where's Apple Bloom?" she asked. She turned her head and saw her sister by her hoof. "Apple Bloom? Whadd'ya doing here, sister?"

"Ah wanna spend the rest of mah life with mah very best friends," Apple Bloom replied innocently.

"And not with me?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, Ah wanna spend mah life with all of you," Apple Bloom replied, before taking her place next to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"So, what do we do first?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well...what about a slumber party?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Applejack groaned, and Apple Bloom followed. Whatever her big sister didn't like, she didn't either.

"Or a last photo," Photo Finish suggested.

"And I'll make your dresses!" Rarity added.

"And mine'll be 20% cooler than the rest of you," Rainbow Dash piped in.

"And we'll have a party! I'll blow balloons, and bake the cake, and sing the birthday song!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Uh...Pinkie Pie? I don't think this is a birthday party. Can you make it a farewell song instead?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"And I'll get the nightingales to help you with your song," Fluttershy said, slowly and softly, as three or four brown nightingales perched themselves on her back.

"Alright, girls! That's settled!" Twilight said, and everyone went their own different directions to get the job done.

"I believe,  
>I'm gonna say goodbye,<br>To my friends,  
>As they'll say to mine.<p>

I just believe," Pinkie Pie started. "Hmm...a _bit_ too...pop. How 'bout this?"

"Goodbye everyone. It won't be long now.  
>No pony wanted this to happen.<br>Maybe it's the time to have some fun now,  
>With singing, dancing and rappin'..."<p>

"No, that's too slow. And boring. Even if it's a farewell party, it was to be lively, right?"

Meanwhile...

Rarity put on her work glasses. Using her unicorn horn, she lifted some coloured fabric, scissors, paper and a pencil.

"Now, let's see," she said. She dropped every object she had been carrying with her horn except the pencil.

She placed the paper neatly in the middle of the table, and started doodling her idea of the perfect dresses she had in mind.

"There, that ought to do it!" she said. "Now..to work!"

And meanwhile...

"GOODBYE everyone! It won't be long now!  
>Nopony wanted this to HAPPEN!<br>But who cares? Let's have some fun now,  
>With feet a-tappin' and fingers a-snappin'!<br>In Ponyville, nothing goes wrong,  
>In Ponyville, mentioned in this song,<br>We'll never, never forget  
>The days of our happy town.<br>We'll leave no happiness unfound!  
>Cos we're ponies of Ponyville,"<p>

Sweetie Belle started singing.

"That sucks, Sweetie," Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said, in unison.

"It's. Work. In. Progress." Sweetie Belle replied, walking away, and chucking the microphone in the river.

"Was that a little intense?" Scootaloo asked.

"No idea," Apple Bloom replied, and the two followed her across the bridge.

And meanwhile...

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing up there?" Applejack asked, looking up to the sky.

"Nothin'," the blue pegasus answered, from her position in a cloud.

"Ah know that! Aren't you gonna help?" Applejack asked, adjusting the straps of two bulging bags of apples either side of her.

"Nope. And what are _you _doing, Applejack?" Rainbow asked.

"Eeyup. Ah'm collecting apples for apple pies," Applejack replied. "At least Ah'm doing something useful."

"Me too! I'm lazing around in a cloud," Rainbow replied.

Applejack groaned, before walking away. "Ah can now see why the Wonderbolts haven't accepted her yet," she said to herself.

"Hey! I'll show you! Wait for me!" Rainbow Dash cried from the cloud, to leave Applejack smirking to herself.

And also meanwhile...

"How are you going for that song, Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked.

"No progess," Pinkie Pie said. "But don't worry! We've got another hour!"

"Night, Moon, and Talon are ready to sing," Fluttershy said, pointing a hoof at two females and one male on her back.

"It doesn't matter what song I sing?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh, no. I mean, yes. As long as it's suited for parties, it's fine," Fluttershy said.

"Then I have just the thing!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bouncing away from Fluttershy.

And yes, meanwhile...

"There! Perfect!" Rarity said, as she put down the scissors.

And on her pony dummies, there were the most beautiful pieces of cloth you would _ever _lay eyes on. She even had a mini dress for her cat, Opalescence.

"Oh I can't _wait _the others to see my work! This is all too exciting," Rarity said, before leaving her work-room.

And more meanwhile...

"Pinkie Pie?" Apple Bloom asked. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Of course! You can hang the streamers, or help me blow the balloon! And very soon, we can bake the cake!" Pinkie Pie said, between breaths to blow the balloons.

"Thanks Pinkie Pie!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders cried out. "I can't wait! This is SOO awesome! We might get our cutie marks!" "Ah'm already getting excited!" "Me too!"

A bit later...

"Uh...Pinkie Pie? How to blow a balloon?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well that's easy! First, you take a deep deep breath," Pinkie Pie said, before inhaling. "Then, you grip on to the balloon with your teeth, and let the air you gathered...out!"

"Wow thanks, Pinkie Pie!" Apple Bloom said. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle already had their balloons the size of saucers.

"Oki Doki Loki!" Pinke Pie replied, reaching for the packet of balloons behind her.

And even _more _meanwhile...

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were picking apples in the apple field. Rainbow Dash was panting profusely, but Applejack didn't even have a single sweat.

"So, Applejack...are we done?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I can't...take...it..anymore."

"Well, you better get used to it, sugar," Applejack said. "We've only done a quarter of the field."

"WHAT? NOOOO!"

WAY later...

"Get into your dresses, everyone! This is gonna be GREAT!" Rarity said, holding out her beautiful dresses she had made for her friends.

Everypony did as they were told, and my, weren't they a lovely sight!

They admired each other in the mirror, and even themselves. Rainbow Dash was happy. She had a _cool _dress. _COOL!_

"I'm...tired...out...Applejack...that...was SO...not cool..." Rainbow Dash stuttered.

Applejack just grinned ear to ear.

"Are we ready, girls?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, popping out from inside the cake. She had small bits of cake in her wild hair.

"This is your singing telegram,  
>I hope it finds you well.<br>You're invited to a party  
>'cause we think you're really swell!<p>

Gummy's turning one year old,  
>So help us celebrate-<br>The cake will be delicious,  
>The festivities first-rate!<p>

There will be games and dancing,  
>Bob for apples, cut-a-rug -!"<p>

"PINKIE PIE?" everyone screamed.

"It's not Gummy' birthday! It's a FAREWELL party!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"It's not meant to be lively!" Rarity cried out.

"It's not cool!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It should be soft, and formal. Now look what you did to my dress, popping out of the cake like that. You should be ashamed of yourself," Rarity continued.

"My birds can't keep up with you," Fluttershy said. She turned to the nightingales on her back, "Isn't that right, my little babies?"

"Pinkie Pie, I'm sorry," everyone said. "But it's the WRONG sort of party!"

Pinkie Pie just blinked a few times.

"Look, Pinkie Pie. Ah don't think it's goin' as we planned," Apple Bloom said quietly.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle suddenly jumped up. "We have the PERFECT song!" they cried out.

Apple Bloom sensed what they were thinking. "No! Fellow Crusaders, that's a _lame _song!"

"For a lame party!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said in unison.

"GOODBYE everyone! It won't be long now!  
>Nopony wanted this to HAPPEN!<br>But who cares? Let's have some fun now,  
>With feet a-tappin' and fingers a-snappin'!<br>In Ponyville, nothing goes wrong,  
>In Ponyville, mentioned in this song,<br>We'll never, never forget  
>The days of our happy town.<br>We'll leave no happiness unfound!  
>Cos we're ponies of Ponyville,"<p>

"Scoots? Sweetie darling? That...sucks," Rainbow Dash and Rarity said.

"That was wonderful, my dears," Everyone turned around and saw...Princess Celestia?

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by to see what you all were doing, my faithful student," the princess said.

"No. Way. The _Princess _coming to our party?" Pinkie Pie cried out.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. They all stared at Pinkie Pie, with straight and serious faces.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?" Pinkie Pie asked. Unexpectedly, she burst into laughter.

Everyone thought she was insane, but before they could help it, they all followed one by one. "Welcome, Princess Celestia!" they cried out.

"Happy end of the world!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Where ever did you get the idea of the end of the world from?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Pinkie Pie said so," everyone replied.

"Pardon me, it appears I have mail," she said.

Dear big sister,

I have heard the word is going to end, and I'm glad thou banisheth me on the moon. Thank you for your kindness,

From NightMare Moon (a.k.a Luna)

And so, time passed and everyone had had their fun. It was twelve o'clock at midnight.

The next morning...

"Err..girls? I just realised something." Twilight Sparkle said.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"The world was supposed to end yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

CREDITS

Idea by me

Written by my sister (she wanted a shot at fanfiction)

Characters (c) Laura Faust/Hasbro

Words (c) English

Thank you


End file.
